Hedge
Hedge is a hedgehog who will help any one. Bio Name:Hedge Other names:none Gender:male Age:32 mentaly unkown eye collor gold Animal: hedgehog, angel Born: another dimenson Lives:under the forrest in a hidden base Love interest: cream the rabbit Relatives:brother Flash the chetah, brother Shadow YES THE HEDGEHOG WHO ELSE, gerald maria and eggman robotnik. Friends: fast the hedgehog, the chaotix not mighty,rouge the bat, e-123 omega, flash, shadow, put your character here may be moved Enemies: eggman, flash, put your character here may be moved Weapons & Powers Weapons:gold sword can control elements, shadow blade can control shadows and evil, Powers:Chaos spear, blast,control, and chaos search chaos serch helps see what others can't like someone invisible or where someone has been, metalkinesis can move meatal with his mind, mechakinesis can absorb most devices and upgrade anything with absorbed power Back story This antromorphic hedgehog dosn't come from Sonics world. At the age of nine an unknown force attacked his town. He was knocked into the fountain and swallowed the emerald by mistake. The chaos energy sent him to Mobius and infused itself into his now chaos blood. Theme song quotes And who might you be ( saying hi or cachis spys theave ect off gard) You thought you had me. Evil I smell you're evil. (finds out the new guy is a villain) THIS IS WHAT IT MEANS TO BE FREE (in robot voice) (when eggman has mindcontrol over him) Only one is a match for me and it's not you (fighting anyone but flash) Do you ever quit? (fighting flash) Alt Forms *PURE EVIL *GENDER BEND *FUTURE *SOULESS *EXE * Pure evil Hedge Hedge host's two souls in his body one good and one evil. personality he has a munipulative personality he'll change it to help get what ever he wants. he tends to open up to other villans but will trick anyone with good intanshinse appearence alon he looks like hedge but with rupy red eyes at full power his fur is a purpele black mix. his gloves become his hands because his real hands are black tenticals so yeah don't mess with him also his quills become cristal like and you could see yourself in one weapons wips, nine tail, yellow rod, your secret nine tail is evil Hedges weapon of choice a tripill ended wip with steal claws at the end of each end so this wip tears through it's enemys, but isn't usd offten. yellow rod is a yellow wip with lightning powers both deal and absorb lightning your secret is a wip forged from dark energy with strange powers. for one it alters one perspecteve, and then it makes them feel alone, hopeless, and betrayed regardless of will power. each wip drives the victim deeper to insanity. powers *'Soul bend:'twist the soul energy to change the person compleatly. almost inreversibel like he'd want to. must be at full power to use *'Soul army:' can take someones darkness and manifest it into a pure evil version of them to do his biding *'jinx hand: can rederect almost any projectiel or magic back to sender and banish illoshins' weakness when shareing a body he can't reach full power goal:make everything his kingdom Trixi [ gender bend] Unlike most gender bends hedge is his gender bend he can become her with a gender bender dvice he has thats all sorry no more may take any ideas though Old Hedge this is hedge in the future his fur is gray and he's smarter not much else to say. Crisis Hedge working on this hedge lives in crisis city fighting every day for his life and friendship unlike modern hedge crisis will befriend you hafe the time good or bad aperance wears a millitary vest and pants also missing an arm replacte now with a robot arm goal:restore the future Souless Hedge this hedge is ment for nothing but to distroy he appers when hedge thinks nothing is left in life and proceds to end all life good or bad. if you make him apear than you've just done something rong. aperince glowing white fur pich black eyes personality glum, hopless goal: end everything Hedge exe Hedge exe is when an exe takes his soul he then becomes it's slave APERINCE fur dull and gray is staind with blood his quills are ragged and limp like human hair. gloves ar torn long black claws show the kind that make it hard to grab eyes the same as any exe red and souless black personality has two #he will act sad and deprest like he is empty but don't let it fool you he only wants you to think he's still in there before you know it it's to late #childish he acts like a five year old wanting to play, and he can be found talking to imaginary parints goal:please his master Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Characters with Dark Powers Category:Armed with rare weapons